My Future or Yours
by made up for me
Summary: Rated for language. summary inside. draco and character i made up.
1. Default Chapter

**A/ N: I know I should be working on one of my other stories, but this idea just popped into my head late one night, and I though oh yeah, that ones kind of great. I have the first few chapters thought up, and all these ideas keep flowing to my head, so I hope that I can get this one finished. No I will finish it. So here's a prologue for you. Well just some background stuff for my story. I hope you like it.**

Draco Malfoy, 21, lives alone in the newly rebuilt Malfoy Manor. The war has ended and good prevailed over evil. During the war Draco proved his allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix by becoming a Spy in Voldemorts top Death Eater ranks. Now those who didn't know Draco's good deeds still thought he was on the evil side and were very upset he wasn't sent to Azkaban. Let's just say the Malfoy name is not one of the most honored, nor feared in the wizarding world. It's more like laughed at.

One night after returning from Diagon Ally Draco finds a young woman lying half-dead upon his grounds. This woman awakes to find she can't remember anyting, even who she is. Now Draco must help this woman remember her past, while trying to come to terms with something his seer has told him about his future love life, in which he must marry before his twenty-second birthday to inherit the Malfoy family fortune. What all is in store for Draco and this woman? Read to find out.

**Well this is just a description of the story, so I will post one or two chapters tonight along with it. Depending on how much I get typed out. I do not have electric, so posting may be very spaced, but I hope I can get as many up as possible. Well read the chapters and review. Thank-You Tiff**


	2. Chapter one: The Seer

A/N: Here's the first chapter. I hope you like it.

**Chapter One: The Seer**

Diagon Ally was filled with people rushing in and out of stores, scurrying about for the holiday season. A dark cloaked, platinum blond man walked down the middle of the street, staring determinedly ahead, fixed on one destination only. Some of the people surrounding him looked on with disgust upon their faces, while others nodded and smile out of politeness.

One man with little white hair, one tooth, and a long pointy nose and chin, whispered to another man almost the same as him. "Eh, I don't know why them ministry people didn't send him on to Azkaban with those other Death Eater sum. Think about it, the wars over and there's still one of them nasty Malfoys' among us."

"Eh," The other man said. " I heard from some people in the three broomsticks that that young Malfoy was a good one now. Heard he done a lot of good things for that ministry."

" Yeah well, he's still a Malfoy, and we can't trust them Malfoys' for one minute. Never know when they'll turn on you. Pure evil they are, pure evil."

However, Draco who heard all this bad talk about him and his family just continued to walk down the street towards his destination. He made no notion that he heard, nor that he cared, because he didn't care anymore. That was the past, which was no more.

* * *

Madam Veronica's house of your mind, future, and palm reading shop was set way at the end of Diagon Ally in an old building that was falling apart. Draco walked up to the door, took out his wand, tapped on all five points and the middle of a star on the door, and walked through the door as it opened. The door shut slowly behind him.

He took a few minutes to look around and take in his surroundings. Down a narrow hallway, straight across from him, was a room, barely lit with beads hanging down as a door.

In the room he was standing in a couch set up against a wall to his right covered in a cloth with stars and moons on it. Around the room were stands with crystal balls, jars of animals, and skeleton heads, and other body parts. There was a rack of books that told how to read a persons mind, palm and future, plus a few ingredients and books for potions and spells.

Draco took off his toboggan and walked over to the counter in the corner of the room to the left. The lighting was very low, and a few candles glowed on the top of the counter. A young woman with fire engine red hair set at the counter writing on a piece of parchment. When Draco approached she looked up and smile warmly at him.

"Hello, welcome to Madam Veronica's house of your mind, future and palm reading, are you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes ma'am. I have an appointment."

"Yes, yes go on back. Madam Veronica is waiting on you."

"Okay, thank-you." Draco walked down the hallway and through the beaded door.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, so good to see you. Come, come, have a seat." Madam Veronica, a middle aged woman with dark black hair, and huge bulging black eyes jumped up to meet Draco as he entered the room. He shook her extended hand and took the seat she offered him right across from hers. In the middle of the table was a large crystal ball.

Draco didn't take the time to look around this room as he did in the lobby. He wanted to get right down to business.

"Mister Malfoy, what can I do for you today? Would you like me to take a look at your palm, tell you how and when you'll die, or would you like for me to try and contact a dead relative for you? That's something new I have just learned to do."

" No ma'am, I have something else I would like to discuss with you at this moment. As you know my father was killed during to war of good and evil. He left in his will to me the Malfoy fortune. Only he left certain rules I must follow before I can obtain the full amount of the fortune. One of these rules was that I must marry before my twenty-second birthday. That is, however, less than a year away, and I was wandering if maybe you could help me find out who my true love is, so I can meet her and marry her as soon as possible."

Madam Veronica looked at Draco for a long time. Searching his face and reading his mind for any ulterior motives. Finally she spoke. " Mister Malfoy, you do know that love cannot be rushed. It must form in it's own time. Love is a very delicate thing."

" I know this, that is why I must know now. I do not want to marry just any woman to gain money. I would like there to be some love involved."

"Okay Mister Malfoy. Please, place your hands into mine and stare into this crystal ball. I want you to concentrate hard on what it is you want answered."

Draco fixed his gaze onto the ball and thought hard on what it is he wanted. Madam Veronica began muttering things to herself and rolling her head around. Draco couldn't help smirking a bit at that.

She stopped almost suddenly and her eyes snapped open. She looked at Draco a couple of moments then began. "I have seen who it is you will spend the rest of your life with. _You will_ sir, spend the rest of your life with this woman. Love will generate from you, that friends and people you have known for a long time will not recognize or even believe."

"Who?" Draco whispered.

"You will meet this woman soon, at a party possibly. A Christmas party."

"Zabini's Christmas party on Friday?"

"Yes, there you will meet this woman. You will know as soon as you see her who it is."

"But who is it? That's my question."

"Ah, that Mister Malfoy I cannot tell. You must find out on your own."

"Damnit!" Draco pounded his fist on the table. "Some help you were." Draco took out his wallet and threw some money down on the table and stormed out the door.

"Soon Mr. Malfoy, soon you will know."

* * *

Draco apparated outside the Malfoy manor gates still fuming from his appointment. Cursing under his breath he took out his wand and flung the gates open with a spell he said. He wasn't watching where he was walking tripped over something that was lying on the ground.

"What the…?" he mumbled then looked down. Taking out his wand again he whispered "_lumenos" _(eh, right?) and bent down to see what was there.

A slight gasp escaped from Draco's mouth. There lying in front of him was a young woman, no older than him, with dark brown hair that spread out around her in clumps, and long dark lashes. This woman seemed strangely familiar, but he couldn't place exactly where he knew her from. She looked like someone had beaten the crap out of her, and her breathing was shallow. She was weak, so weak…she appeared dead.


	3. Chapter Two: The Girl

**A/N: Yay! Two chapters in one night. Woo! Now, since I'm nice will you be nice and review?**

**Chapter Two: The girl.**

"Missy! Missy!" Draco yelled walking into his house with the woman in his arms.

"How can Missy serve you sir?" Missy said appearing in front of Draco at the door. "Get blankets, medicine, and warm water, and meet me in the east wing at once. Now Missy, go!" Draco yelled at her as she stared at the woman in his arms.

There were bruises on both of her cheeks, one eyebrow had a cut on it, accompanied by a black eye. Her cheeks were slightly swollen along with the bruises and her lip was split. There were bruises and cuts on her arms, and when she began to stir her shirt moved up a little revealing a few bruises there too.

Draco threw open the door to a room across from his and rushed over to the big four post bed, gently placing the girl in it. "Missy!" He yelled, and the little house elf appeared immediately beside him.

"Missy's here sir. How can I help you?" The little elf crept up to the bed, her big eyes wide.

"Take the warm water and towels and wipe her face off, the begin to heal her bruises and cuts." He took one long look at her face. " I have to go floo someone."

* * *

In his study Draco paced back and forth biting at his nails. He had a girl lying in a bed in the next room, half-dead, half-alive. He picked up his floo dust, looked at his fireplace, stuck his head in, and decided to call the only person he could think of.

Headmaster Dumbledore sat in his office going over a few papers when he heard a rushing sound of flames in his fireplace. He looked to see who was there.

"Mr. Malfoy? How are you my son?" He asked a twinkly in his eye, and smile on his lips.

"Just fine, just fine. I need your help sir."

"You look troubled, is everything alright?"

"Not exactly sir. You see, I came home tonight to find a half-dead woman lying on my doorstep. I don't know how she got here, or where she came from. I don't even know who she is. What do I do sir?" Dumbledore set back in his chair and rested his chin on his hand and thought a moment.

"There is something you could do."

"What?" Draco asked enthusiastically.

Dumbledore gave Draco a few spells and ingredients to some potions, then told him to get back to him and let him know if everything went alright, and who the girl was.

"Take care son."

"I will. Thank-you sir. Thank-you." Then Draco's head disappeared.

Dumbledore sat in his chair a few minutes longer thinking about Draco. The boy had changed tremendously over the past few years. Ever since he came to Hogwarts that night almost two years ago and asked to be apart of the good side, he had such high respect and gratitude for the boy. And the way that people who didn't know treats him breaks his heart. If only they knew all about the things Draco has done for them, the Malfoy name and Draco himself would be known for more than just evil, greedy, defeated people. The name would go down as a name for heroes. But Draco didn't want that. He didn't want anyone to know what he had done to save them. They owed him nothing, and he wanted it that way.

* * *

"Missy step aside, I have a few spells here. You go make these potions while I perform these spells." He shoved the list at Missy and she took it, and then disappeared to make the potions. He stood over the bed and looked down at the girl. Grabbing her arm he felt for a pulse. Weak. He quickly unfolded the piece of parchment and laid it on the bed, grabbing his wand out of his pocket. He was not going to let this girl die.

* * *

Within a day the woman's heart rate jumped to normal and she began falling into and out of consciousness. Draco sat by her bed the whole time, giving her potions whenever she needed time and checking her pulse every twenty minutes.

Missy kept tying to get him to leave and get some rest, promising that she would stay with the girl, but he kept refusing. Saying that he was fine and that he didn't need any rest.

Finally, on Tuesday, three days after he found the woman, he gave in to Missy and went to his room to get a couple of hours of sleep and clean up. He took a steaming hot shower to relax his muscles then crawled into his bed to get some sleep.

Three hours later he was awaken by Missy staring at him and shaking him lightly. "What is it Missy?" He asked groggily, whipping the newly formed sleep out of his eyes.

"The girl Sir, she is awake." Draco jumped out of his bed and dashed into the other room. A weak girl lay in the bed looking around her room taking in her surroundings. When Draco walked in she looked at him fearfully and asked, "Where am I?" Draco was about to answer when Missy walked in and the girls' eyes got big. Se pointed and said "And what is that?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and you're in the Malfoy Manor, my home. This is Missy, my house elf, and who, may I ask, are you?"

The girl looked like she was thinking really hard to find out whom she was, but all she could do was stare at Draco blankly and say, "I don't know."

"Well do you know what happened to you? Where you are from. Anything?"

The woman thought a few more moments then began to sob lightly. "I don't remember anything, who I am, where I'm from, how I got here. Nothing. I can't remember a thing."

Draco raised his eyebrows and sat down on in the chair. This could be a problem. Maybe there was a spell, potion, something he could use. He thought a moment. No, nothing. Back to Dumbledore. "I'll be back." He told the girl then fled out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Draco sulked back into the girls room and sunk into a chair. The girl, now fully awake and setting up in her bed looked at Draco curiously. "Is there a problem sir?"

Draco replayed Dumbleore's words to him over again in his head. _"There's no potion, spell or charm to help a situation like that. The only one that would really work is time."_

How long the young woman would be in the dark in her own mind he did not know. One thing he did know was that she would have to stay here as long as it took her to get her memory back. So he had to accommodate, and some how tell her of her apparent future here.


End file.
